


Irises and Lilies

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gamora - Freeform, Rocket Racoon - Freeform, drax - Freeform, peter quill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Groot has been moping. Is he sick? No, he's in love!





	Irises and Lilies

  Shuri tapped her foot along to her music as she looked at her latest blueprints. It was time to upgrade her brother’s suit. She stared at the schematics, wondering if she could somehow increase T’challa’s speed.

   “I am Groot?”

   Shuri turned around.

   “Hello Treebread,” She said with a smile. “How are you today?”

   The alien tree only spoke three words. All Groot could say was I am Groot, hence his name. The Guardians understood him perfectly despite his lack of vocabulary. Shuri could glean what he meant sometimes. Rocket said the more time you spent with Groot, the more you would understand. Shuri was okay with that. Aliens were interesting. She enjoyed talking to the Guardians, even Drax. Groot seemed a bit surly the first time Shuri had met him, but he started to warm up to her.

   Shuri turned back to her work. She didn’t mind having Groot in her lab. He wouldn’t steal things like Rocket would. Groot was careful with how he moved. Shuri continued to look at her blueprints when something landed on her head. She reached up and pulled down a flower crown. It was gorgeous. The crown was made of African irises and fire lilies. The flowers glowed, changing colors. Shuri turned around but found Groot had vanished, leaving a trail of leaves in his wake.

* * *

   “What’s your problem?”

   Groot sighed, holding his head in his hands. The Flora colossus had come running into the Milano, looking terrified. The Guardians tried to ask what was wrong but Groot waved them off. Now, he was sulking. Over what? They had no idea.  

After the ordeal with Thanos, the Guardians asked T’challa if they could stay in Wakanda for a bit while they fixed their ship. T’challa agreed. Ever since they had arrived, there had been a change in Groot. He was no longer focused solely on his GameBoy. He didn’t cuss as much and rarely snapped back. It was like he had changed again. He did avoid Mantis, not wanting her to touch him. It was obvious he was hiding something.

“C’mon, you’ve been like this all day!” Rocket nudged Groot. “Talk.”

“I am Groot,” Groot pushed Rocket away.  
   “How am I annoying?” Rocket asked.

   “Stop pestering him,” Gamora said. “You’ll make him clam up even more.”

   “Well excuse me for giving a damn about my buddy,” Rocket threw up his hands dramatically. “What, is it illegal to care about people now?”

   “Gamora’s right,” Peter said. “The more you push, the more Groot will retreat.”

   “No one asked you Star-Butt,” Rocket sneered.

   “Perhaps Groot would feel better after slaughtering some Terran animals,” Drax suggested. “We could find some of those long, necked beasts and enjoy a day of killing them.”

   “Drax, for the last time, we don’t want to be on T’challa’s bad side,” Peter sighed. “Look, Groot will talk to us when he’s ready.”

   “Hello, hello!”

   Groot perked up as soon as Shuri entered the room. Rocket took notice of this, and he glanced over to Shuri. On her head was a flower crown that kept changing colors.

   “It is the little genius,” Drax noted. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine Big Man,” Shuri looked over to Groot. “I’m here for him.”

Rocket didn’t think trees could blush, but he sworn Groot did that day. He stood up quickly, glancing around at the others. He gulped before walking over to Shuri. She reached out and took his hand. The others were silent until Drax began to laugh. Groot grumbled slightly, but Shuri continued to smile. When she glanced over at him, a small smile appeared on Groot’s lips.

“Groot is enamored!” Drax declared. “She’s a fine choice for a mate!”

“I am Groot!” Groot bristled.

“No, he’s right. I am a fine choice,” Shuri grinned. “C’mon Treehugger, you’re with me today.”

Groot followed Shuri out of the Milano. The others ran over to the window. Groot wrapped an arm around Shuri, and she leaned against him.

“I can’t believe it,” Peter said. “Groot has a girlfriend!”

“How?” Rocket sounded dumbfounded. “How can he get a date but I can’t?”

“Do you really want us to answer?” Gamora said.

There was a pause.

“No.”


End file.
